Vacaciones de Verano
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: Misato lleva a Shinji, Rei y Asuka a una isla tropical para pasar un buen rato, pero los pilotos ignoran que en el fondo están ahí por causas mucho más sórdidas...


Shin Seiki Evangelion - Vacaciones de Verano

Kesu no Tsubasa

El mar en esta costa era cristalino y reflejaba la brillante luz del sol.

-¡Ven, Shinji, no seas gallina!- gritaba Asuka, saltando entre las olas.

Llevaba un bikini amarillo que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Unos metros más adentro, Rei Ayanami nadaba con su bañador negro del colegio, paralela en línea recta a la costa. Las chicas parecían bastante seguras en el agua, Shinji en cambio se quedaba aun en el borde, con el agua hasta las rodillas, pues a veces las olas se le acercaban violentamente y lo cubrían mucho más, no estaba seguro de cómo sería más adentro. Observaba al mar tumultuoso agitarse bajo el amplio cielo abierto. Detrás de él, en la playa, sobre una toalla en la arena blanca, estaba sentada Misato bebiendo cerveza. También se había puesto un bañador negro con un par de rallas rojas a los costados, y amarrado su cabello, pero no parecía con ganas de entrar al agua, sólo le sonreía a Shinji desde donde estaba. No había nadie más en toda la costa, detrás de Misato sólo una amplia jungla de un color verde espeso. Mientras observaba sus alrededores, de pronto Shinji sintió que algo lo cogía del pie izquierdo, lo jalaba repentinamente y lo hacía hundirse bajo el agua salada y aunque él pataleaba desesperadamente sin poder respirar no dejaba de caer más y más profundo en el mar. Al fin logró sacar la cabeza y gritar horrorizado mientras tomaba aire, rodeado de olas gigantescas que se abalanzaban sobre él y lo volvían a hundir y revolcar. Entre tantas vueltas le pareció ver por un momento el bikini amarillo de Asuka, pero la verdad no supo nada certero hasta que se levantó tosiendo, hundido entre la arena mojada de la playa.

-Ven Shinji- dijo Misato, dándole una mano- vamos a comer sandía.

Las chicas parecían de alguna manera haber llegado al centro de la arena mucho antes y ya estaban sobre la toalla con una gran tajada de fruta jugosa entre las manos. Cuando todas menos Shinji habían terminado de comer, Misato se puso de pie e instó a los niños a cambiarse para entrar a la selva en busca de unas ruinas milenarias que había por la zona. Pronto estaban en camino, avanzando por una delgada trocha entre el ruido de cientos de insectos. Misato iba a la cabeza, su cabello aun amarrado, vestía un ceñido polo rojo y un pantalón corto y calzaba un par de botines militares. En su cintura llevaba por delante un bolso canguro y a un costado un gran machete, por si las moscas. Rei llevaba un polo blanco, un pantalón de buzo corto y un par de zapatillas, además de una visera con el logo de Nerv en la cabeza. Asuka tenía puesto un ligero vestido celeste, un sombrero de para y un par de alpargatas. Al final de la línea iba Shinji con una camisa blanca entreabierta, una bermuda, la piel cubierta de repelente de insectos y en la espalda una enorme mochila con las cosas de todas las demás. La cantidad de animales y plantas extraños era sorprendente, de hecho todos menos Rei no lograban salir de su asombro, mientras Misato indicaba que debían empezar a subir por la cuesta de una colina.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando, Misato?- preguntó Asuka.

-Lo que estamos buscando- explicó ella- es el templo misterioso de una civilización desaparecida.

-¿Cómo sabe que hay un templo si esta es una isla desierta? ¿Cómo sabe que está ahí si desde el Segundo Impacto no ha venido nadie?- preguntó Rei.

-Para tu información también había vida antes del segundo impacto- respondió Misato irritada. Ni que fuera ella un vestigio de una edad pasada- subiendo por esta colina deberíamos...

Cuando llegaron a ver la cima Misato se interrumpió y miró alrededor. Al parecer no había nada por ahí.

-Aquí hay que voltear a la derecha- dijo después de un rato.

-¿Estás segurra, Misato?- dudó Asuka.

-Por supuesto, ya estoy completamente orientada, chicas, no se preocupen.

Voltearon a la derecha y descendieron para seguir caminando por el borde de una ladera. A su izquierda, al fondo de un lejano valle, se extendía un gran lago cristalino, el cual Shinji volteó a ver con ojos enormes. Cuando estaban por empezar a ascender de nuevo, Misato repentinamente giró a la derecha.

-¡Vamos por acá!

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Shinji- ¿No estaba sobre esa colina?

-No Shinji, esa no- dijo Misato-. Es la siguiente.

-Ay Shinji, qué despistado erres- se burló Asuka.

Así que siguieron de largo, pero no subieron a la siguiente colina sino que volvieron a girar para internarse por un pequeño valle y luego empezar a ascender por la derecha.

-Oye, Misato, crreo que ya lo vi- exclamó Asuka orgullosa- Hay unas cúpulas por allá. Las pasamos hace un rato.

-No, Asuka, por ahí no es- insistió Misato.

-¡De verras! ¡Yo lo vi!

-Sé que es por acá.

-¿Has venido antes?- preguntó Shinji.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Misato.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues... Conozco el lugar, por favor, chicos, vengan conmigo.

-Misato, admítelo, te has desubicado- rió Asuka-. Yo ya sé dónde es.

Giró para empezar a regresar y Shinji se predispuso a seguirla.

-¡No Asuka!- gritó Misato jalándola del brazo- ¡Shinji, Rei, síganme!

Misato y Rei echaron a correr, Asuka iba jalada y Shinji sólo atinó a seguirlas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shinji asustado- No entiendo nada.

-Hombres armados- dijo Rei-. Nos vienen siguiendo desde hace 15 minutos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué?

-Yo no he visto nada- protestó Asuka.

-De hecho, nos vienen siguiendo desde la playa- dijo Misato.

La capitana sacó el machete y empezaron a internarse en lo profundo de un valle mientras ella partía los matorrales, huyendo a toda velocidad de un enemigo invisible.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

-Quieren matarlos, Shinji.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No hagas más preguntas o te alcanzarán!- gritó Misato- ¡Sólo síganme! Ya les dije que vienen por ustedes.

Tras atravesar la espesura llegaron a otra pequeña trocha que volvía a subir, y Misato echó a correr nuevamente cuestaarriba. Shinji ya estaba exhausto por el peso de la mochila, pero sabía que debía seguirla. Pasaron por la punta del monte, desde donde se podía ver el panorama alrededor. A lo lejos aun se distinguía el lago. Shinji intentó aguzar sus ojos para ver si acaso podría distinguir a la amenaza entre el denso follaje, pero solo logró identificar un par de rocas sobre una colina a lo lejos, aunque ni siquiera podría decir si es que eran construcciones o simples salientes naturales, y ya debían seguir corriendo, aunque no supieran de qué, volvían a descender de la colina hacia la sombra, Shinji sólo veía la espalda de Misato que jalaba a Asuka tropezándose, la espalda de Rei que la seguía ágil de cerca, y no podía comprender nada. De pronto Rei se detuvo en seco hasta quedar detrás de Shinji y sacar algo de la mochila para luego avanzar velozmente y plantarse frente a Misato, apuntándole con una pistola en la mano. Misato paró, Asuka y Shinji cayeron al suelo.

-Mayor Katsuragi, exijo una explicación- dijo Rei quedamente-. Esos son hombres de Nerv.

-Sí, Rei, tienes razón. Son de Nerv.

-¿Por qué estamos escapando de ellos?

-Ya lo dije Rei, ellos quieren matarte.

-Eso carece de sentido, mayor. Los pilotos somos fundamentales para la organización.

-Ya no. Los pilotos servían para destruir a los ángeles, pero Tabris fue el último de ellos.

-¿Tabris, te refieres a...?- gimió Shinji.

-¿Cómo sabemos que usted no intenta secuestrarnos, mayor?

-Ja, se equivocan, segurro todo es un malentendido. Apuesto a que no se enterrarron que salíamos de vacaciones y ahora vienen a buscarrnos. ¿No es eso, Misato?- conjeturó Asuka, con una convicción superficial que no la convencía ni a ella misma.

-No Asuka. Nerv es ahora nuestro enemigo. ¡Baja el arma Rei!

-Lo siento, mayor, confío más en Nerv que en usted. Hágase a un lado.

Misato, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesta a moverse, y Rei seguía apuntándole sin cambiar de expresión, imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, quizás podría disparar en cualquier momento si Misato no llegaba a un acuerdo con ella. Shinji observaba la escena consternado, no había visto al enemigo, pero si eran soldados de Nerv, si Nerv estaba manejado por hombres como su padre, esa gente era capaz de todo, podrían venir en cualquier momento y acribillarlos por la espalda, pero Ayanami parecía estar con ellos y la tensión entre ella y Misato ya sólo crecía, ninguna de las dos decía nada, se miraban frente a frente. Armándose de valor, sobreponiéndose a sí mismo, Shinji decidió hacer algo. De un salto se abalanzó sobre Ayanami y la derribó de un cabezazo mientras intentaba quitarle el arma de las manos que sin embargo resbaló y atrapó malamente en el aire mientras caía y se disparó. Shinji quedó tirado bocabajo sobre el cuerpo de Ayanami, con la visión nublada.

-¡Misato! ¡Misato!- gritó Asuka.

Al momento Shinji se levantó para ver a su compañero sosteniendo a la mayor desvanecida en brazos.

-¡Idiotas!- acusó Asuka a ambos- Acaban de herrir a nuestra única guía y delatado nuestrra posición.

-Vendrán a recogernos- dijo Rei, incorporándose calmada- Nos llevarán de vuelta a Tokyo-3, no habrá problema.

-¡Cállate!- volvió a atacar Asuka- Shinji, ayúdame a llevar a Misato.

-Ah... Sí- dijo Shinji, y tras un momento fue a darle una mano.

-Ya vienen...-murmuró Misato.

Rei pasó a su lado y avanzó de vuelta hacia de donde habían venido. Se escuchaba ya una especie de murmullo entre las hojas, más que pasos un viento metálico, algo que sutilmente se revolvía entre las hojas y se desplazaba a gran velocidad. Shinji ayudó a Asuka a alzar el cuerpo adormecido de Misato, mientras Rei se quedaba mirando, hasta que apareció a lo lejos la sombra de unos cascos negros y de pronto una lluvia de balas parecía envolverlos, despedazando los troncos a su alrededor, zumbando ferozmente, buscándolos, llenando el aire de un olor a muerte.

-¡Ayanami!- gritó Shinji impulsivamente jalándola de un brazo mientras echaban a correr hacia una dirección aleatoria, tropezándose por entre la vegetación extraña y hostil.

Con su propio pánico Shinji no alcanzó a volver a ver, aunque juraría que Rei había incluso perdido su expresión de serenidad por un momento, pero ahora debía mantener su vista en el camino para no tropezar y esquivar las balas de los que venían siguiéndolos. Aunque cargaba con casi todo el peso de Misato inconsciente, Asuka aun era la que iba a la cabeza, marcando el camino por sobre las raíces y peñascos, decidió apartarse de la trocha y del camino recto para descender por la ladera e internarse por entre arbustos y acantilados, ahora se deslizaban por entre ramas delgadas y fango repleto de hojas muertas y putrefactas, resbalando y tropezando pero aun así seguían en la carrera, por más que no tuvieran aire y el calor de la isla hiciera que la ropa se pegara a sus cuerpos. De pronto entre las rocas a su izquierda divisaron una delgada pero profunda hendidura. Una cueva.

-¡Ahí dentrro!-ordenó Asuka.

-¡Si nos quedamos ahí nos atraparán!-protestó Shinji sin aire.

-¿Acaso puedes seguirr corriendo? ¡Idiota!-respondió Asuka.

Entraron a la cueva y casi se desplomaron al suelo. Quedaron sentados largo rato frente a frente, intentando recuperar el aire sin ver la hora de salir de ahí. El vestido de Asuka se había cubierto de la sangre de Misato, quien yacía tirada en una esquina. Rei sacó algo de agua oxigenada y vendas de la mochila y se acercó a limpiar la herida.

-Déjenme aquí, muchachos- murmuró la mayor-. Escapen. Sálvense.

-¡No Misato!- gimió Shinji-. Rei, tú puedes llevar la mochila, yo cargaré a Misato desde aquí.

-Rei...- murmuró Asuka- ¡Todo esto es porr tu maldita culpa! Si no se te hubierra ocurrido jugarr con arrmas, si no fuerras un maldito títerre de Nerrv...

-¡Basta, Asuka!- gritó Shinji, interponiéndose en el camino de Asuka que se había puesto de pié y ahora forcejaba con él y lo empujó a un lado para después avanzar donde Rei y propensarle una fuerte cachetada llena de odio que resonó en toda la cueva.

El rostro de Ayanami giró ligeramente por el golpe y su mejilla quedó enrojecida, pero no devolvió gesto ni reacción alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Asuka- ¿Ahorra no vas a decir nada? ¡Estoy rrodeada de imbéciles y vamos a morrir en una isla desierrta- susurró, mirando al suelo, mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

Pronto el llanto de Asuka era lo único que resonaba en la cueva cada vez más oscura.

-Sólo nos queda entregarnos- dijo Shinji, después de largo rato.

-¡Cállate Shinji!- respondió Asuka- Erres un cobarrde.

-Los hombres ya abrieron fuego contra nosotros- dijo Rei.

Asuka alzó la vista incómoda, escéptica ante el hecho de que ella y Ayanami pudieran estar de acuerdo.

-Misato no podrá aguantar más, no podemos curarla nosotros mismos- insistió Shinji.

Ambas chicas miraron a Misato desde lejos. Era ya casi sólo una sombra, la luz escapaba cada vez más de la cueva y afuera también ya se había impuesto el ocaso. A lo lejos Nerv dejaba ver algunos rayos de reflectores, rebuscándolo todo.

-Sólo tendrá oportunidad si nos rendimos- concluyó el muchacho.

-A diferrencia de ustedes, Misato no merrece morrir- admitió Asuka.

Tras un tácito acuerdo, consiguieron un largo palo y colgaron la camisa de Shinji para ondearla como una bandera blanca hacia afuera de la cueva. Los reflectores no tardaron en rozarla, seguidos por un repentino disparo que remeció todo el palo.

-¡Nos rendimos! ¡Nos rendimos!- gritó Shinji.

Los disparos cesaron al momento y frente a la entrada de la cueva se congregaron velozmente unos cincuenta hombres armados, agazapados entre los arbustos, indistinguibles en la oscuridad.

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto!-ordenaron.

Los tres pilotos levantaron las manos a media altura y salieron a paso lento, cabizbajos. En seguida los apresaron y redujeron. Los soldados, efectivamente, llevaban logos de Nerv en la espalda.

-Hay alguien más en la cueva- dijo Asuka.

Tras un momento, la mayor Katsuragi fue extraída en una camilla. Los tres pilotos fueron esposados y subidos a un helicóptero sin mayor explicación. Volando sobre el oscuro mar de noche, de vuelta hacia oriente, Shinji pensó que quizás Nerv nunca quiso matarlos, que sólo venían a buscarlos por serles útiles, y que abrieron fuego como reacción cuando él cometió la torpeza de soltar el disparo. Pensó eso y muchas cosas más, y sabía que más adelante se darían varias versiones falsas una después de otra, y que, al fin de cuentas, nadie nunca sabría lo que realmente sucedió.


End file.
